


Моё любимое хобби

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Present Tense, Romance, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон любит ходить в театр. Шерлок тоже, но только если с ним Джон. И по совершенно другим причинам.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Моё любимое хобби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Favourite Hobby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562828) by [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/pseuds/Chocolamousse). 



Я люблю театр, это правда, но театр с Шерлоком люблю ещё больше, и знаю, что он тоже любит такие вечера. В первый раз, когда мы с ним пошли на спектакль, мне пришлось его уговаривать («скучно»), но потом Шерлока было довольно легко убедить.

А сейчас он очень занят наблюдением за аудиторией, наверное, ищет какую-нибудь тайну для разгадывания или преступника, пытающегося смешаться с толпой, которая устраивается на своих местах. Его взгляд встречается с моим, и он с мученическим видом закатывает глаза, а затем, одарив меня улыбкой, откидывается на спинку кресла. Я напоминаю ему, что не испытаю никакой радости от посещения театра, узнав с первых минут, чем закончится пьеса, и он заявляет, что согласен ничего не говорить, но я лишаю его удовольствия, и он надеется, что я осознаю истинную ценность его жертвы. Я подтверждаю, что очень её ценю.

Я расслабляюсь в своём кресле и впитываю атмосферу театра, гудение голосов вокруг нас, запах старой ткани. Свет гаснет, и Шерлок тут же находит мою руку, лежащую на подлокотнике. Улыбнувшись в темноте, я переплетаю наши пальцы. Это будет хороший вечер. Поднимается занавес, начинается представление.

Начало очень забавное, и я несколько раз не могу удержаться от смеха. Шерлок не смеётся, но когда я смотрю на него, чтобы убедиться, что он тоже веселится, я вижу широкую улыбку на его лице. Хорошо. Игра продолжается, и эмоции постепенно преобладают над смехом. Некоторые сцены действительно трогают, и я чувствую, как Шерлок сжимает мою руку; я переворачиваю её ладонью вверх и сжимаю в ответ. Мой добросердечный социопат...

Спектакль заканчивается, и как только снова загорается свет, я поворачиваюсь к Шерлоку. Он выглядит вполне довольным.

− Итак, тебе понравилось то, что ты увидел?

− Мне очень понравилось.

Я вижу, что он искренен. И ему удалось сохранять спокойствие и не ёрзать с телефоном на протяжении всего спектакля, что само по себе является небольшим чудом. Ну, я знал, что это хорошая пьеса, но она должна быть действительно первоклассной, если Шерлоку она понравилась.

***

Джон любит театр. Со своей стороны, я не могу сказать, что особенно им интересовался до того, как с ним познакомился, но с тех пор всё резко изменилось. Потому что поход в театр _без_ Джона нельзя сравнить с походом в театр _с_ Джоном. Я не был в восторге, когда Джон попросил меня в первый раз, но он сказал «Пожалуйста, Шерлок», с этим _взглядом_ и этой _улыбкой_... Ну, что же. Я согласился. Но я часто вздыхал, чтобы компенсировать это. И я открыл для себя те удовольствия, которые мог предложить мне вечер в театре с Джоном. Сегодняшний вечер не станет исключением из правил.

Занавес поднимается. Взгляд Джона сосредоточен на сцене. Моё внимание сосредоточено на Джоне. Шоу начинается.

Наблюдать за Джоном без его ведома − одно из моих любимых занятий. Просто наблюдать за ним − одно из моих любимых занятий, но наблюдать за ним без его ведома ещё приятнее. Должен сказать, что, к моему глубокому сожалению, он сейчас гораздо меньше не обращает внимания на мой взгляд, чем было до того, как у нас началась романтическая связь. Он часто поворачивает голову и мне улыбается, что само по себе очень приятно, но, конечно, всё портит.

Но здесь, в театре, условия идеальные. Я нахожусь достаточно близко к нему, чтобы мне не мешал приглушённый свет, а Джон слишком поглощён игрой, чтобы замечать мой взгляд. Прежде всего это − время, когда Джон испытывает эмоции. Я могу прочесть их на его лице, как в открытой книге. Нет ничего интереснее, чем лицо Джона, когда он испытывает эмоции. И нет ничего прекраснее.

Как только поднимается занавес, он полностью увлечён тем, что происходит на сцене. Его глаза блестят, губы слегка приоткрыты, он почти трепещет от предвкушения и вдруг выглядит моложе. Так, должно быть, он выглядел маленьким мальчиком, когда ему рассказывали сказку перед сном или когда водили на пантомиму; у него, должно быть, был такой же вид радостного ожидания, он был готов увлечься и удивиться. Я хотел бы знать его ещё маленьким мальчиком. Я не особенно люблю детей, но этот ребёнок мне бы понравился. Я бы защитил его от любого зла и любых страданий. Я не считаю себя жестоким по натуре, но думаю, что мог бы причинить вред тем, кто желал бы зла Джону, когда он был ребёнком. И если бы этого было недостаточно, я бы обнял его и прижал к себе, чтобы утешить, и сказал бы ему, что всё это не имеет значения, что всё наладится, он станет хорошим, сильным и замечательным человеком, и однажды мы найдём друг друга, и мы будем любить друг друга, и тогда ничто больше не сможет на нас повлиять. Майкрофт был бы так удивлён, если бы узнал, что подобные фантазии приходят мне в голову. Боюсь, он уже знает. Я даже подозреваю, что он втайне доволен. Самодовольный насмешник.

Наверное, пьеса забавная, потому что Джон смеётся. Точнее, он хихикает. Голос Джона − мой любимый звук, и голос Джона, когда он хихикает, заставляет меня чувствовать странные вещи в груди. Он внезапно поворачивается ко мне, и я успеваю только отвести взгляд, но выражение моего лица должно его удовлетворить, так как он немедленно возвращает своё внимание к пьесе. Я пытаюсь следить за сюжетом в течение нескольких минут. Скучно. Уныло. Предсказуемо. Я возвращаюсь к Джону, который вовсе не скучен, не уныл и непредсказуем.

Я горько сожалею, что могу видеть только его профиль, но это неизбежное неудобство. Я наблюдаю за каждым крошечным изменением выражения его лица или позы, я улавливаю каждое незаметное изменение в ритме его дыхания. Это очень интересно. Я мог бы потратить на это несколько часов. Вообще-то, да. Я смотрю, классифицирую и сохраняю всё, и я никогда, никогда не забуду.

Джон уже давно не смеётся, он даже больше не улыбается. Его веки и губы дрожат. Он кажется уязвимым. Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на сцену. Рыдания и стоны. Джон не плачет (и не стонет, конечно), но он очень тронут. Он чувствует себя несчастным. Мне не нравится, что этого очень много. Никому не позволено делать Джона несчастным, даже вымышленным персонажам. Его печаль реальна. Я сжимаю его руку. Он переворачивает её, и я переплетаю наши пальцы. По его лицу пробегает тень улыбки. Так-то лучше. Я не хочу, чтобы он грустил. Он и так был достаточно печален.

Сюжет движется к довольно интенсивной кульминации, поэтому Джон сейчас немного напряжён и учащённо дышит. Если бы я увидел его лицом к лицу, то наверняка заметил бы те две маленькие морщинки, которые появляются у него между глаз всякий раз, когда его что-то беспокоит, и мне хочется разгладить их кончиками пальцев или поцелуем. Я осторожно прижимаю ладонь к его ладони и прикасаюсь большим пальцем к внутренней стороне его запястья, к тому месту, которое мне нравится ласкать губами, потому что кожа там такая тонкая и чувствительная, мягкая и тёплая, и я чувствую, как бьётся его сердце. Джон слишком сосредоточен на пьесе, чтобы обращать на мою руку внимание. Пульс учащён. Сейчас он, должно быть, чувствует себя очень живым, и я вдруг начинаю смутно завидовать этим людям на сцене, автору пьесы и театру в целом. Один я могу позволить Джону почувствовать себя таким живым. Это, вероятно, немного не хорошо, но так обстоят дела. Это не имеет большого значения. Скоро пьеса закончится, и мы вернёмся домой, и Джон прижмёт меня к кровати, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы он ещё долго смотрел на меня, с большей силой и страстью, чем когда-либо смотрел на эту сцену, он будет смотреть на меня, и он будет моим, и я заставлю его сердце биться сильнее и быстрее, чем оно билось у этих кукол.

Пьеса заканчивается. Джон аплодирует, и хотя я думаю, что его рука более разумно использовалась, когда он сжимал мою, но его энтузиазм приятно наблюдать. Снова загорается свет. Он поворачивается ко мне с лучами света, и я не могу не улыбнуться в ответ.

− Итак, тебе понравилось то, что ты увидел?

− Мне очень понравилось.

И Боже, я говорю серьёзно. В конце концов, это была хорошая пьеса, потому что Джону она понравилась. Я не могу признаться, что провёл два часа, наблюдая за ним, потому что он был лучшим, за чем можно было наблюдать в театре. Он не будет сердиться. Я думаю, что Джон выглядел бы немного шокированным, а затем его выражение смягчилось бы, и он сказал бы «О, Шерлок», поцеловал бы меня и крепко обнял, и он был бы немного смущён и счастлив. Но потом, когда мы снова пойдём в театр, всё будет по-другому, он поймёт, что я наблюдаю за ним, и будет вести себя иначе, а главное, ему не понравится спектакль, как сейчас. Возможно, он даже не захочет, чтобы мы туда ходили, раз мне это не интересно. Но это действительно интересует его и делает счастливым, так что не может быть и речи о том, чтобы мы отказались от этих вечеров. Я расскажу ему об этом позже, когда мы состаримся, слишком состаримся, чтобы ходить в театр, и он улыбнется мне той же улыбкой, что и сегодня, и его лицо останется самой интересной и красивой вещью на свете.


End file.
